


can i be candid with you?

by breeeliss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Times, Fluff, Humor, I wrote so much cute banter in this someone stop me, Idiots who laugh during sex bc they're cute, Making Out, Post-season 7, Sex, Sex talks, garrison antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: “But seriously, you deserve to relax and enjoy yourself,” Lance said. “God knows our lives have just been a series of near death experiences and anxiety attacks lately. Makeouts and sex sound like the perfect fix. Especially with someone who knows you really well. Someone you trust.”Allura couldn’t help but take advantage of the opening. “Are you propositioning yourself as a viable candidate?”—or, allura spends the night with lance to escape her loud neighbors and sex becomes an inevitable topic of conversation.





	can i be candid with you?

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll be honest i just listened to [“hey you listen” by andrew tran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=it1rhSqoib4) on repeat and thought it would be a good song for allura and lance to have sex to and then i wrote this

With all of the refugees, soldiers, and coalition members staying at the Garrison, real estate was, to borrow Lance’s words, a freakin’ joke.

Being a paladin of Voltron promised first pick and spacious lodgings, but that was pretty much where the perks stopped. Allura had no control over who her neighbors were and even less control over the thickness of the walls that separated them. Allura certainly wasn’t a stranger to humble accomodations — sleeping in the cargo bay of your lion wasn’t exactly stylish — but she was nearly at her wits end staying in these godforsaken barracks.

“You’ve got to be quiznacking kidding me,” Allura muttered, covering her ears with her pillow as her rather enthusiastic neighbors started up their _fifth round_ of the night.

Their headboard was banging rhythmically against Allura’s walls and she could hear a girl yowling like a yalmor being murdered while her girlfriend spouted off an entire monologue of dirty talk that was enough to make Allura want to curl up and die. It had been going on for the past two vargas and Allura thought for sure it would taper down by now. After all, there was a limit to how much sex you should be having in the middle of the night when an entire hallway of people were trying to sleep.

A particularly loud thud had sent her bedside lamp crashing to the ground, and by that point Allura had had it. Surely whatever sexual tension these fools needed to burn off could wait until morning. Or at least be done with a gag.

Allura collected her pillows and blankets, marched out of the room, and headed for the lounge at the opposite end of the hall. She didn’t care if the couches were horrifically uncomfortable. At least it would be quiet and she’d be able to get at least a few smatterings of sleep.

Once she was far enough away from her room to hear the sex noises stop, she heard soft, instrumental music coming from one of the barracks. It ended up being Lance’s room, tucked away between a supply closet and a stairwell which had excited him at the time since that meant no noisy neighbors and the ability to be as loud as he wanted. Lucky. She wondered why he was still awake.

Allura knocked gently on his door and heard him lower his music before he opened the door, holding a Mercury Gameflux II remote in his hands. “Oh, hey Allura!” Lance greeted. “You’re up a little late, aren’t you?”

“I could say the same for you. Are you playing Killbot Phantasm?”

“I _just_ got past level 23 with no damage taken and all special items collected. I’m trying to pass the game at a hundred percent. Plus I think I still have jet lag. Space lag? Either way, I can’t sleep.”

“That makes two of us,” Allura grumbled. “I’m sort of wandering around until I figure something out.”

“Is everything okay? Can I help?”

“Do you have a crowbar?”

“...no?”

“Then I don’t think there’s much you can do.”

Lance tilted his head. “Am I missing something?”

Allura sighed. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“I feel like that’s a high standard to hold me to, but I’ll do my best.”

Allura lifted one of her pillows. “My next door neighbors are putting on a live pornographic performance that was loud enough to break my lamp. So I’m homeless until I can find a quiet place to sleep.”

A few giggles did escape, but to Lance’s credit he clamped a hand over his mouth before it fell into full blown laughter. “Oh my God, you poor thing You’re serious?”

Allura pointed down the hall. “Of course I am! It’s absolutely ridiculous. I may not know much about human reproductive anatomy, but surely there’s such a thing as abusing and overusing your body past the point of what’s appropriate. I mean, honestly, come twice and go to sleep!”

Lance snickered into his arm. “Alright, well you can totally stay here for the night. I’ll turn the game and the music off for you.”

Allura kissed his cheek. “Ugh, thank you! I’ve had such a horrid night I’m ready to pass out already. Maniacs, the two of them.”

“Hey, maybe the sex is fire. Can’t blame them for trying to keep hitting is as often as they can.”

“Oh please, no one is that good at sex. There’s being loud and then there’s being obnoxious. If I didn’t know any better I’d say one of them was faking it.”

“They’re not into anything kinky are they?” he asked. “Like is it just moaning or are there other sound effects?”

“Well, apparently Samantha is a very bad, very dirty, very slutty girl and they seem to have a penchant for spanking. Or at least I hope it’s spanking. I really don’t want to know who’s hitting whom and where and with what, to be honest.”

Lance cackled. “Allura, I can’t. You’re pulling my leg or something.”

“Come listen to it then! And if you have an idea on how to shut them up, let me know.”

Lance thought about it for a moment before shrugging and heading out into the hall. “You’re around the corner, right?”

Allura’s eyes widened as she went after him. “Lance? Lance, don’t actually go over there I was joking!”

“What?” he said over his shoulder. “You’ve got me curious. I haven’t had something like this happen to me or my friends since we were at the Garrison. It’s entertaining.”

“I’m glad this is amusing for you.”

“More like unbelievable. Especially since it’s happening to you of all people. Like this is definitely that sort of thing you just have to hear for yourself, you know? Oh, holy shit, is that them?”

Allura stayed quiet and waited for the noise. “Yes! They’re still going.”

Lance got closer and started silently doubling over in laughter when their voices were pouring crystal clear into the hallway. More dirty talk, more smacks, more thuds, more moans, more of other noises that Allura wasn’t at liberty to identify. Lance pressed his ear to the door and gave two experimental smacks on the frame in the hopes that it would get their attention. Allura heard some giggling as the sounds hushed for a brief moment, but one of the girls gave a loud, punctuated moan before everything started up again.

Lance sunk to the ground in hysterics and Allura’s jaw dropped. “Did they just ignore you!?”

“I can’t,” Lance wheezed. “I didn’t know these two girls got so goddamn freaky, this is incredible.”

Allura pouted. “Trade rooms with me. It’s so quiet there, you have no next door neighbors it’s so lovely.”

“And deprive you of your front row seat to the Earth shattering romance unfolding just next door to you? What kind of friend would I be to take that kind of entertainment away from you.”

She smacked his shoulder. “Shut up! It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny Allura.”

“You’re terrible.”

Lance wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head while he walked them back to his room. “Alright, come on. I’ll give you some of my extra blankets so you’ll be nice and cozy tonight. Then by tomorrow you’ll be able to get a good night’s sleep in your own room again.”

“As if they’re not going to keep doing this every night!” Allura exclaimed. “There’s nothing to be done about it. I’ll have to move in effective immediately. You’ll be relinquishing your bed to me.”

Lance made a show of sighing. “Alright. I guess I can make room in my closet for you. Will you require anything else, your highness?”

She looked up at him hopefully. “A toothbrush for the morning? And some of your face wash if you don’t mind?”

“My entire medicine cabinet is yours, ‘Lura. You can even have my spare ear plugs and one of my sleeping masks. You’ll be out like a light.”

* * *

The excitement from earlier ended up riling up Allura more than she thought, so she sat with Lance for a bit and helped him blast through three levels of Killbot Phantasm before the two of them were fed up with restarting the game every time they died on the final boss phase. Lance switched it to two player and kept getting absolutely _throttled_ by Allura until he caught her yawning and blinking back her exhaustion.

“You wanna turn in? I have a futon that I stole from one of the senior officers’ barracks. I can sleep on that and you can take my bed.”

“I was only joking about that,” she said tiredly. “It’s your bed, you should sleep there.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. The futon is plenty comfortable. Besides, I know you like sleeping with the window open so I can crack open the one next to the bed for you. Oh right! You needed blankets.”

Allura gathered her hair over one shoulder and started to braid it for bed. “How did you know that?”

Lance dove into his closet and pulled out two more pillows and a few blankets for her. He propped the pillows up behind her against the headboard and shook out the colorful knit blankets that he most likely got from his parents. “When we were at Olkarion, you always had all of your windows and curtains wide open and slept under like seven blankets at night. It’s like you wanted the fresh air no matter how cold your room got.”

“I like a breeze at night,” Allura defended. “But I don’t want to make you cold, I can keep the windows shut.”

“It’s alright! The nights this far out into the desert are really refreshing. You’ll like it.”

Allura tied off her hair and burrowed underneath all the blankets until they came up to her nose. She caught Lance shedding his tank top and throwing it on top of his laundry bin before disappearing into the bathroom. Out of curiosity, she leaned her body over the edge of the bed until she saw him scratching his stomach while he squeezed toothpaste onto his toothbrush. She snorted when she saw him make a couple of faces at himself in the mirror before he started brushing his teeth and leaned back before he caught her staring.

She waited for him to finish before she called out to him over the sound of running water. “Can I ask a question and you’ll tell me if it’s too personal?”

“Hit me!”

“You said this sort of thing used to happen to you when you were still a Garrison student? You know, having loud sex and disturbing your next door neighbors.”

“Oh yeah,” Lance said, massaging something green into his skin as he tilted his jaw towards the mirror. “Put a bunch of teenagers away from home for the first time into close quarters? You’re bound to have a few awkward moments. More than a few in my case.”

“What do you mean?”

“My next door neighbor was a regular fuck boy. New girl every week. And _boy_ were they all screamers. I had to get ear plugs just so I could study and get some sleep.”

“That’s so disrespectful,” Allura huffed. “People our age ought to have a modicum of respect for the people around them. This is a military base, not a free for all.”

“Aw, come on, you’re telling me you never kept your neighbors awake with stuff like that?”

“No!” Allura scoffed. “Have you?”

Lance hesitated for a few beats before whistling and splashing his face with water.

Allura narrowed her eyes and leaned over to get a good look at him hunched over the sink with his back to her. “Lance…”

“What? I didn’t say anything!”

“Exactly. Are you telling me you kept people up with your nonsense as well?”

Lance patted his face dry and spoke through his towel. “Now hold on a minute! I had a very good excuse for it. It was a part of my elaborate plot for revenge.”

Allura crossed her arms. “Revenge…”

“Yes! He was keeping me up all night and every time I spoke to him about it he would just keep bringing more girls over. So I texted my friend Jenny one night and told her that I was bored and...well she was bored too so I kinda just let things happen.”

“You mean you let things get _loud_.”

“Look, I wanted him to get a taste of his own medicine. Jenny was more than happy to help when I told her about what was going on and she made sure to be _extra_ loud for my sake. And guess what? My neighbor never kept me up with sex ever again.”

Allura smirked. “Was that the only time?”

Lance blushed when he came out of the bathroom. She tried not to make her surprise noticeable, but his shoulders were broader and his chest more defined than she remembered. There was a time she accidentally ran into him half naked as he exited the showers back at the Castle of Lions, and he certainly didn’t look like this. Allura wondered how she could have possibly missed that.

She also wondered if he was planning on lying about shirtless while she was here.

“W-Well, I mean...Garrison classes were stressful and Jenny thought that it might take a couple of tries for the message to sink in,” he answered.

“Sounded like more than a couple.”

Lance whacked her with his towel. “Okay, enough dwelling on my sex life, I was a little boy back then. Totally immature. Thinking with my dick and all that.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I’m more surprised to hear that you aren’t a virgin.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean!?”

“Don’t get offended or anything,” she laughed “I just...I don’t know, I suppose all the flirting sometimes came off as if you were overcompensating for lack of experience or something. I knew a few boys on Altea that did something similar and you just reminded me of them.”

Lance pouted as he sat on the edge of the futon and gently yanked on a lock of her hair. “Rude.”

“I’m glad to hear that you had a sexually fulfilling time here despite how much I disapprove of the way you probably inconvenienced your classmates.”

“You’re telling me there was never a time where you snuck a guy into your room and accidentally kept someone up with your antics?”

Allura pressed a hand to her chest. “Heavens no. As the crowned princess of Altea, I was expected to comport myself maturely and rationally at all times. That meant not giving my servants and my parents a front row seat to what I did in my bedroom. Plus _my_ walls were soundproof so it’s not as if anyone could hear what I did anyway.”

Lance grinned. “How scandalous! You actually snuck boys into your room?”

“Well, I had to keep myself occupied at all of my father’s banquets and galas somehow. And there were a lot of handsome princes from other planets who were more than happy to keep me company.”

Lance frowned. “How many princes are we talking?”

Allura leered. “Jealous?”

“No! J-Just...curious. I mean. If you wanna say. But you don’t have to. But how many? Out of curiosity.”

Allura laughed and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. “You will never know. It’s not like it matters anyway. All of that was over long before Zarkon came into the picture. Now Jenny on the other hand…”

“Ugh, no,” Lance grimaced. “That feels like it happened fifty years ago. If I’m being _brutally_ honest? Sex wasn’t that great.”

Allura scooted closer to Lance. “Do tell.”

“Oh my God, _no!”_

“What? Can’t we be honest with each other? We’re already talking about sex and to be honest I’m not going to be able to fall back asleep for a bit.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I’m curious,” Allura winked. “It’s sort of refreshing to talk about stuff like this. Makes us feel more like teenagers and less like paladins charged with liberating the entire known universe, you know?”

Lance’s shoulders dropped as he sighed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean...it wasn’t _bad_ sex it was just...I don’t know she was a little bit intense. Just super duper aggressive in a way that wasn’t really appealing or attractive. Kinda made me feel awkward.”

Allura tilted her head. “Aggressive how?”

“Well we’d be making out and she’d grab my hand, shove it in between her legs, and demand that I get her off. Which was like _woah_ , you know? Like sometimes it’s nice when girls know what they want but I feel like she was totally ignoring whatever pace I wanted to set. She was just ordering me around.”

Allura shrugged. “She may have been a more dominant personality and you just weren’t used to it.”

“I mean maybe? But there was one night where she practically shoved my head in between her legs as if she thought I’d automatically be down for that. And I don’t know I just sort of wanted to make out with her a little bit and see where things went. I stopped hooking up with her after a while because it was just too much.”

“Was she your only partner?”

Lance scratched his chin. “There was one other girl, Carla. But she had the opposite problem. She seemed really uncomfortable with her body and it was so hard to get her to relax. I thought it was me pressuring her so I started to let her take the lead, but she was too nervous to really take much initiative and didn’t really seem to know what she wanted. So that ended pretty quickly too.”

Allura frowned. “I’m sorry. Those don’t sound particularly enjoyable.”

“It’s fine. I mean, sex isn’t always amazing and it’s not like I’ve had time for it ever since we found you.”

Allura blinked. “Wait...nothing? Not even during any of our travels?”

“I mean some kissing and some flirting sure, but sex? No. It would have always been a one off sort of thing and I was never really a fan of that. If I’m going to be doing something like that with you, it’ll be because I plan for it to happen more than once. And because I want to take my time with you.”

Allura smiled. “That’s actually very sweet. I sort of wish I had a chance to follow that example.”

“Were any of the boyfriends you had in Altea serious?”

Allura shook her head. “Not really. It was a bit complicated because dating meant they had to start publicly courting me and that was a very political display that most didn’t feel bothered with. So any flings I had were short out of necessity. Good for getting experience but not really for record breaking sex.”

“Did it not feel good?”

Allura struggled with her thoughts. “It did, but it wasn’t intense. It was more like masturbating with company. About the only thing I got out of it was learning what I liked and didn’t.”

“Well what do you like?”

Allura raised a brow at Lance whose hand immediately clamped over his mouth. “Sorry!” he backtracked. “Sorry, sorry, that was super inappropriate, I didn’t mean for that to sound so creepy.”

Allura bit her lip and giggled. “No, no, it’s fine. It’s just that no one’s ever bothered asking that before.”

“I mean...they should. Partners should always ask that of one another.”

“So you’re asking me because…?”

Lance blushed and looked down at the floor. “J-Just...I don’t know. Continuing the conversation. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Allura drummed her fingers on her knees before turning herself around so that she was properly facing him and could take one of his hands in her own. She started walking her fingers up and down the palm of his hand as she answered, dutifully avoiding his gaze. “Well, I don’t like it too quick or too hard. It feels like it’s always over too quickly and I don’t get the chance to enjoy it. I feel like I’d rather like nice, slow sex.”

Lance’s gaze remained transfixed on her hands. “Like drawing out the pleasure?”

“Yes exactly that. I don’t like...uh….” Allura wondered how explicit she should be. “W-Well I don’t like...coming too quickly.”

His brows shot up at the comment and he couldn’t help but peek up at her. “Really?”

“Definitely. I don’t really like partners who want to get everything done in a hurry. Ruins the mood.”

“I agree. It’s fun taking your time to figure out what people like. Plus good sex is sex that doesn’t revolve around trying to come as quickly as possible. You gotta leave people time to just soak in the pleasure for a little bit. It makes everything feel way more intense and lets you just savor every second and exist in the moment. It’s way more fun that way. Much sexier.”

Allura laughed. “You speak as if you have years of sexual prowess under your belt.”

“Oh god, no, it’s nothing like that. I just have a really good sense of what I like. Overactive imagination I guess.”

Allura followed up with a question of her own. “Well, what else do you like? Besides going slow and taking your time.”

Lance started rubbing the inside of Allura’s wrist with his thumb. “I like foreplay.”

“Doesn’t everybody?”

“Yeah, but no one I’ve ever slept with spent much time on it when it came to me. I think they thought I just wanted to get straight to the fucking as soon as possible. But I’d like it if someone kissed up my thighs and teased me a little before they blew me, you know? Or just leave marks on my neck, drag your nails up and down my chest, grind against me a little. Like seriously, just push me down and go to town on me. Make me feel like I’m gonna explode before you actually touch anything important, you know?”

“You like your partners to be attentive,” Allura nodded. “I understand that.”

“I also love kissing,” he admitted. “Like I mean kissing for an hour before the clothes even come off. Kissing while your hands are on me, kissing while we’re having sex, kissing while we’re coming down from a high, just _so_ much kissing.”

Allura groaned. “I miss kissing so much. Sometimes I don’t even care that it’s been ages since I’ve had sex. I wish I could kiss someone.”

“Isn’t it so nice?” Lance agreed, leaning in close out of excitement. “It’s just so simple and it feels so nice and you can do it cuddled up under the covers right before you fall asleep.”

“Or in the sun lounging on the grass.”

“Or in the shower.”

“Or laid out on top of each other on the couch.”

Lance snickered and squeezed Allura’s hands. “We’re hopeless.”

Allura smiled at him. “Can I be candid with you?”

“What’s up?”

“I still think those girls were incredibly rude for making as much noise as they were. But I’m truthfully a bit jealous that they’re so comfortable with each other and are able to spend an entire night together. That sounds so lovely right about now.”

Lance hummed. “Well, it would probably be difficult, but I’m sure I could help you find someone who thinks you’re a bad girl and is interested in spanking you for two hours straight.”

Allura smacked his shoulders. “Oh, hush! You know what I meant!”

He stuck his tongue out. “I know. But seriously, you deserve to relax and enjoy yourself. God knows our lives have just been a series of near death experiences and anxiety attacks lately. Makeouts and sex sound like the perfect fix. Especially with someone who knows you really well. Someone you trust.”

Allura couldn’t help but take advantage of the opening. “Are you propositioning yourself as a viable candidate?”

“No! No, of course not,” he said immediately. “That would be a weird thing to drop into the conversation. Besides I wasn’t even thinking of myself when I said that. I just meant that if you ever decide to do that with someone I hope it’s someone you’re comfortable being vulnerable with and is going to take the time to make sure it’s good for you, that’s all.”

“Do you not think you match that description?”

It came out a lot more blunt that she meant, but she’d already gotten used to saying what was on her mind whenever she was around Lance so she didn’t bother to filter the thought. Lance’s eyes widened for a moment but to his credit he managed to stay surprisingly composed considering what she’d just asked him. “Isn’t that something only you can answer?”

Allura slid her hands up so that they were encircled around his wrists. “I mean, I trust you with my whole heart. I think you know me incredibly well. And I’ve long been comfortable being vulnerable around you. You’re one of the few people in my life I can say that about, and I want you to know that.”

She could’ve sworn she’d made his heart swell with the way his chest had suddenly expanded as he sat up a little taller. But the only thing he could manage to say was, “Oh…”

“Does that surprise you?” she smirked.

“I think it surprises me more to hear you say it.”

They stayed sitting in silence while her confession hung in the air, and a wicked thought came to her as she drummed her fingers gently against his skin. “Can you do me a favor then?”

“Yeah?”

Allura scooched closer to him. “Can you close your eyes for me?”

“What’re you going to do?”

“Nothing bad, I promise. But if you don’t like it I’ll stop.”

Lance let his eyes flutter shut, and he gnawed on his bottom lip to keep from looking too excited about what was to come. “I don’t think that’s possible…”

Allura slid her thumb along his lip until he released it, and she didn’t give him time to speak before she kissed it softly. He didn’t flinch away, so she crawled closer to him, rested her hands on either side of his hips, and kissed the corner of his mouth next.

A sudden head rush made Allura a little dizzy, and she could tell her body was practically begging her to fall into him and get her hands on as much of him as she possibly could. It was getting hard to hold herself up over him, but Lance was still motionless and she wanted him to react to her before she unleashed the full breadth of her enthusiasm on him. If he decided that he really didn’t want to spend the night with her like this, she wanted to leave enough room for herself to pull away and pretend like nothing had happened.

But then Lance moved to pull her closer to him, and Allura barely had time to clamber into his lap before his hands were buried in her hair and his lips were on hers. Allura shuddered and sighed into his mouth, marvelling at how touch starved she must have been for something so simple to make her hands start trembling. Lance separated their kiss for a moment to open his eyes and wind her arms around his neck so that she could anchor herself to something. Their foreheads knocked together for a moment, and it gave Allura an unobstructed look at the heady look in Lance’s eyes before she pulled him back in and leaned back into the blankets.

There were so many little things that made Lance such a divine kisser — he hands didn’t still for a moment, his sighs and moans came completely uninhibited, and he moved so leisurely that Allura, who was normally rather composed during sex, kept whining into his mouth and begging him press harder. It wasn’t until he stopped just above her lips and laughed at her blindly tilting her chin up to meet him again that she realized how much trouble she’d gotten herself into.

“Why are you so impatient?” he chuckled when she pouted at the open air she was met with. “I thought you said you liked it nice and slow.”

“I thought I did too,” Allura breathed out.

The answer stroked his ego a little too well because he smiled and hiked one of Allura’s legs up so that he could reach underneath her pajama pants and stroke the bare skin on her thigh. His hands were cold on contact, and Allura used that as the excuse for why it made her shiver so violently. “I’m guessing I shouldn’t let that go to my head, huh?”

“It’s been a while!” Allura defended. She leaned up to lick a line up the side of Lance’s neck before biting down on the skin next to his ear and making him groan loudly in her ear. “You’re not any more composed than I am.”

“Give me a break,” he muttered, returning the favor and pulling the collar of her shirt down so that he could start mouthing along her collarbone. “You don’t realize how nervous I am.”

He bit down just a little too roughly at the swell of her breast peeking out from the edge of her shirt, but all the kissing and sucking made her clamp a hand over her mouth and muffle all of the pitiful noises she almost let echo through the room. Lance didn’t move onto another spot until he left a nice little bruise on her skin. “You don’t seem very nervous to me,” she whispered.

“Good,” he said, sounding relieved. “I don’t want you to have to put up with me fumbling around because I’m secretly losing my mind over you.” He left another hickey on her other breast, softer this time, and pulled her hand away from her mouth in time to let her last noise free into the air. “Also? You don’t need to keep quiet. There aren’t any barracks on either side of me. You can be as loud as you want.”

“That might get rather loud.”

Lance groaned and pushed her shirt up until his hands were on her bare stomach. “Fuck, ‘Lura…”

She arched her chest against him until he got the hint and started kissing up her stomach. “How far did you want to go?” she asked him.

His hands were wandering up, and Allura decided it would be easier if she just lost the shirt altogether. She tossed it over the side of the bed and cursed something in Altean when his hands passed over both of her breasts. “However far you want to go,” Lance said from somewhere beneath her. “I don’t want to push you too hard.”

His hands were being gentle, probably because of the nerves he mentioned before, and despite how much she secretly loved it she needed him to be a lot more aggressive. Allura closed her hands over his and made him squeeze with twice the strength until she was keening at the ceiling. “Trust me, that’s the last thing you need to worry about.”

She could _feel_ the smirk against her skin. “I’ll hold you to that.”

His thumbs circled leisurely around her nipples while he nipped and kissed along the waistband of her pants. It took him ages to work his way back up to her chest, too busy preoccupied with her hips and her twitching abdominal muscles every time he so much as breathed against her. Allura was feeling a little bit too riled up and she was about to nudge him again before his mouth closed over one of her breasts and sucked it into his mouth.

Allura jolted rather suddenly and arched off the bed high enough to almost disturb Lance from his work. But his tongue was working circles against her and the barest hint of teeth against her breasts was enough to make her forget to cover her mouth and let Lance hear everything he was punching out of her.

He kept one hand on her lower back so that he could push her chest closer to his mouth, but Lance’s other hand was already wandering, playing with the edge of her underwear, and dipping his fingers in just far enough to trace the line where her pubic hair started. Allura suddenly felt self conscious for not having shaved in advanced, and she was pretty sure she hadn’t showered since early this morning, but Lance didn’t look like he cared at all as he rubbed a single finger down her lips. “You okay?”

Allura nodded, dropping her knees to spread her legs higher. “Higher…”

Lance obliged but purposefully danced his finger lower. “Hmm, here?”

“L-Left.”

He traced her outer lips with his slick finger and went to the right. “Here then?”

Allura pushed his hair away from his eyes. “You think you’re awfully funny, don’t you?”

“I’m hopeless when it comes to this stuff,” Lance leered. “I need a _long time_ to figure out where my fingers are supposed to touch.” He winced as he dragged his finger up again, stopped short of her entrance, and came right back down again. “Having a harder time than usual.”

“I’m stronger than you, you know.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Nope. I’m flipping you.”

Allura wrapped her legs around his waist and easily tossed him off of her and onto the mattress next to her. She quickly climbed on top of him, squeezed her thighs around one of his own, and slowly thrust her hips forward. The rough material of his jeans was giving her just enough friction, and she angled her hips just right until she was grinding right down on the perfect spot and moaning into Lance’s ear every time she shifted.

Lance’s hands rested on her ass and pulled her forward in time with her thrusts. It felt too good, and her arms were growing too weak to hold herself up. She pulled him into an embrace, rested her forehead against his temple, and let Lance set a pace that was too quick for her to keep up on her own.

She was so wet she could feel it seeping through her pants and onto Lance’s, but she was so close she couldn’t bring herself to feel sorry about it or ask if he minded. Everything was just starting to get impossibly overwhelming before Lance stopped her and tugged at her pants. “Take everything off.”

“Lance, I can’t — ”

“Trust me. Just take it all off.”

Allura huffed, but did as he asked. She stood above him and quickly took the rest of her clothing off, but Lance didn’t give her a moment to do anything else before he grabbed behind her thighs and pulled her down until she was straddling his chin. Lance slid down on the mattress until his mouth was right underneath her lips, and he winked at her before he reached up to lick her from bottom to top.

“ _Oh!_ Q-Quiznack Lance, please do it harder,” she begged him. She scrambled around for something to hang onto and settled with leaning over him and gripping the edge of the mattress while he squeezed her thighs and dove in with vigor.

“It looks a little different than what I’m used to,” Lance said. “Anything I should know?”

“Ummmm,” Allura hummed, trying to get the brain cells together to try and pull him through a quick Altean anatomy lesson. “D-Dammit, uhhh...t-there’s an organ on the top just inside. It’s small. You just have to push in and press up.”

Lance nodded and pressed his tongue inside of her, probing upwards and sliding his tongue back and forth to try and find what she was talking about. She was about to dismount and show him herself, but then his tongue hit it — a small almond sized mound just at the top of her entrance — and pulled a deliciously wanton moan out of her.

“Found it,” he teased, and went back in to flick his tongue against it. “Is that good?”

“ _Yes,”_ she hissed. “Just right there, don’t move.”

Allura could count on one hand the amount of men who were willing to go down on her, and none of them ever let her sit on their faces or sounded so pleased and content while they were doing it. Lance was moaning into her as if he were happy to die down there or keep her coming five, ten, twenty times until he’d gotten a good enough taste. He was wonderfully meticulous, making sure his tongue touched every single spot it could, lapped up all of her wetness, and even slid a finger inside of her just so see how she’d react. He was a frighteningly quick learner, and she didn’t even need to tell him about the sensitive spot on the left side of her walls before he was mashing his finger against it and making her see stars.

He had her screaming by the time he starting flicking his tongue against her mercilessly and had two fingers inside of her that were moving quick enough to create a cacophony of wet, lewd, filthy noises that filled the room. He was barely down there a few minutes before her thighs were clamping around his head and she was coming with a surprised shout.

Lance pulled her down until she was fully sitting down on top of him and kept his tongue circling her until she was twitching, oversensitive, and blissed out to the point where all she could do was mutter his name in between her gasps for breath.

She’d lost track of how long she was sitting trying to come back to herself until she felt Lance tap the side of her thigh. “Kinda need to breathe down here, babe.”

Allura slid down his body and immediately pulled him into a kiss, the taste of her still fresh on his tongue and smeared across his chin. She was shivering so much that Lance had to reach over and drape one of the blankets over her shoulders. “Cold?”

“No,” Allura smiled. “I just get shaky after an orgasm, that’s all.”

“Cute,” he said in between kisses. “Hope I didn’t tire you out.”

Allura scoffed. “Please. The one who should be worried about their stamina should be you?”

“What does that mean?”

Allura circled her hips over the hardness pressing against her from under the sheets. “Judging on this, I don’t see you lasting too long.”

Lance hissed and held her hips still. “So mean. I’ll have you know I have _great_ stamina.”

“Do you want to bet on it?” she winked. She remember what he’d told her before and started to gently rake her nails up and down his chest and over his sides. Lance jolted at the feeling and thrust his hips up against her.

“Are you _trying_ get get me to come too quickly? Because that benefits neither of us.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Allura licked a line from the center of his chest all the way to his neck before biting down and getting revenge for all the marks he’d probably just left on her. “This directly benefits me.”

She only had to suck on his skin once before he was whining pitifully and curling his toes into the sheets underneath him. His neck was so sensitive that Allura really only had to brush her lips down his pulse point for him to start bucking into her hard enough to almost unseat her. She decided to be a little mean and use her strength to keep his hips firmly on the mattress while she slowly creeped all the way down to his chest.

Her free hand was curling and pulling at the trail of hair peeking out from the hem of his pants while she licked and kissed along the sharp, defined lines of his pectorals. It felt like she was physically pulling a whole slew of desperate pet names from his lips while he begged her to go lower faster. It was a _very_ addicting power trip and she was rather disappointed with herself for not taking advantage of this sooner. His gasps were dripping with so much want they were practically reverent, and Allura rather liked the look of Lance staring up at her like she was this beautiful goddess pinning him down.

Oh, yes, she definitely loved him like this.

Allura drew shapes against his stomach with her tongue, following the bumps and ridges of his muscles and feeling them pulse and jump under her touch. “You’re very jumpy,” she chuckled.

“S-S-Shut up,” he shivered. He was using what little slack she had awarded him to move his hips and slide his cock along her stomach to get some much needed contact. “I haven’t come in weeks.”

“Weeks?” Allura blinked. “You poor thing. Not once?”

Lance’s voice got embarrassingly high pitched when she roughly bit at the sensitive skin just below his belly button. “Had other things on my mind. You know. Like saving the world?”

“It’s not good to hold that in. It causes more stress.” Allura kissed each of his hip bones as she pulled his pants down. There was already a dark spot on his underwear, probably from his preejaculate seeping through. A rather depraved part of her had often wondered in the privacy of her own room what humans tasted like, so she indulged herself and closed her mouth over the head of his cock.

Lance’s hand immediately curled into the hair on top of her hair and tugged until she was groaning from the back of her throat. It was salty and a little bit bitter, but not any worse tasting than any of the Altean partners she’d had in the past. It was worth it to see Lance trying to control his breathing and keep himself from ruining the moment by coming before she ever got her mouth directly on him. Allura traced the line of his cock through his underwear, down the crease between his hips and his thighs, and left more bites on his thighs as she pulled him out.

It didn’t look too different from Altean cocks. The only thing that looked different was the head — blunt and soft instead of tapered to a tip. She moved her hand experimentally down the shaft and watched as Lance bucked his hips off the bed and smoothed the hair on the top of her head. “Fuck me, fuck me,” he muttered.

“We might need a part two to our anatomy lesson,” Allura suggested. “Anything I should know?”

“Y-You’re doing great,” he laughed. “The ridge between the head and the shaft is really sensitive.”

“You mean right here?” Allura slid her thumb along the underside of his head before flicking her tongue against him and making him cry out sharply at the feeling. Lance hissed in approval, petting her hair as she went, and nearly growled when she finally closed her lips around his head.

His cock was so much softer than what she was used to, and she imagined using her teeth wouldn’t be particularly appreciated. So Allura dropped her jaw open wide to keep her teeth out the way as she let more of him into her mouth an inch at a time. She could feel Lance softly thrusting into her mouth as she used her tongue and hollowed out her cheeks to suck him into her mouth and leave him heaving into the pillows around him. Once she got a good rhythm going, Lance was letting out a pretty steady stream of moans and sobs that Allura wished she could hold onto and keep for herself.

“Fuck, baby,” he sighed. “That’s so good.”

Allura hummed around him and tightened her grip around the part of him she couldn’t fit into her mouth. His thighs began trembling as she quickened her pace, and she could feel him throbbing against her tongue the longer she kept working him. She was so concentrated on making sure she was making everything feel as good as it could for him that she must have been hiding her face him from. Lance ran a thumb across her cheek until she was staring up at him, moaning around him, and taking him as far back into her throat as she could.

She fluttered her lashes, sucked him in hard, and slowly dragged her lips up the length of him, and that was what finally had him tugging on her hair and gently pulling her off of his cock with a pained groan. “Stop stop stop,” he mumbled breathlessly. “Oh fuck, I was about to come.”

“Already?” she snickered, licking her lips clean.

“Shut up.”

“I was perfectly happy to continue.”

“Yeah, but if you wanted to...well, I mean only if you _wanted_ to…”

Allura crawled up his body so she could kiss him again, laughing as he groaned at the taste of himself on her tongue. “I certainly want to,” she said. “The only problem is that I don’t think I have anything in the way of contraceptives.”

Lance broke the kiss. “Oh shit, wait a second, you may be in luck.” He opened up the drawer to his bedside table and reached all the way into the back until he pulled out a long strip of what looked to be small foil packages. He was sheepish as he held them up and Allura couldn’t help from snorting in disbelief. “Hold on a moment, are those what I think they are?”

He rolled his eyes. “Look, at least I’m prepared.”

“Where did you get so many of these?”

“Okay, it’s actually not my fault!” he defended. “This is all Veronica. She slipped them in my pocket and wouldn’t let me give them back.”

“And why is Veronica giving you these?”

Lance blushed. “I-I mean, I may have been talking about you. Like in a totally innocent way! But Veronica is a total pervert. So she gave me a bunch and I was like ‘dude _no_ it’s not like that’ and she was like ‘oh but it _could_ be so stay safe’ and I was like ‘pendeja, _no_ you’re being weird’ and it turned into a thing so I just kept them to shut her up.”

“Aw,” Allura cooed. “You talk about me?”

Lance didn’t answer and instead busied himself with ripping the condom package open and shifting her back so he could start slipping it on. Allura cupped his face and kissed him while he pumped himself a few times. “You’re so cute,” she whispered.

“Right back at you, babe.” She lifted herself up until she was hovering right over him, and he took a moment to slide the head of his cock in between her lips to spread her wetness around. “You’re fine like this?”

Allura nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as she slowly sunk down on his length. She hissed and stopped once she swallowed his head, and Lance had to keep a deathly grip on her hips to stop himself from thrusting straight up into her. “Agh, quiznack, I haven’t done this in a while.”

He kissed along her jaw. “Are you okay?”

“Just a bit of a stretch. You’re a little big.”

“Ooo, talk dirty to me, baby.”

Allura cackled and accidentally slipped herself further down onto him, feeling her muscles relax and understanding that he was probably trying to make her laugh on purpose. She whispered in his ear as she circled her hips and kept slowly taking more of him in. “You feel so good, Lance…”

He hummed and gently thrust upwards, being careful not to go too quickly before she was ready. “I got you, ‘Lura.”

His voice sounded so tender and overwhelmed that she didn’t know if she could handle being patient with him any longer. Allura rolled her hips forward and shuddered when his cock rubbed against that mind blowing spot he’d found with barely any trouble when he was between her legs. He was so hot and hard inside of her, so different than what she was used to, that her hips moved all on their own in order to get more of him. Soon she was bouncing on his lap, the sound of their skin slapping together and her wet folds taking him inside of her over and over and over again filling Allura’s chest with a heat that made her pant against the crown of his head.

Lance kept his face buried in her neck as he licked up the sweat that was beading on her skin and wrapped his hands around her ass. He spread her cheeks apart and squeezed so that he could push into her deeper, making sure to moan right next to her ear and mutter about how wonderful she felt wrapped around his cock. It shot fire straight into her stomach, and he kept pulling whines and keens out of her that sounded so pitifully desperate every time he praised her. He snapped his hips up roughly at one point and laughed into her skin when he hit her deep enough for her to shout a moan at the ceiling. “Getting a little loud aren’t you?”

Allura but down and pulled on his bottom lip, smirking when he whined and thrust into her harder. “You were saying?”

“Don’t tempt me,” Lance warned. “I’m very competitive. And just because you’re stronger than me doesn’t mean I can’t flip you either.”

“You wouldn’t dare — !”

Lance knocked her backwards onto the bed, hiking one of her legs over his shoulder and kissing down her calf while he lined himself up again. The angle was so much better and let him go so much deeper that he bottomed out inside of her with no trouble. Allura sobbed out in pleasure and gripped on Lance’s hips so she could pull him closer. She wrapped her other leg around his back as Lance started a deliciously brutal rhythm that made the headboard bang against the wall.

“Gotcha.”

“Shut up,” she gasped out. “Ooooh, don’t slow down, don’t don’t please.”

Lance gripped her thighs tightly and grunted as he sped up as fast as he could possibly go. His name was spilling from her lips every other thrust and she could feel Lance’s hips starting to stutter as if he were too overstimulated to concentrate. “ _Fuck_ , Allura, you’re gonna kill me…”

“ _Mmmm,_ Lance, just like that, I’m gonna —”

Whatever was about to tumble out of her mouth was interrupted by a loud knock coming from Lance’s door. Allura slapped both hands over her mouth while Lance froze inside of her. It sounded like there were a couple of people whispering something on the other side of the door, but it was far too low for Allura to hear it. And just like that her personal nightmare had quickly become a reality as Lance started snickering into Allura’s leg. “Crap, I think those are the people from across the hall.”

She pulled her leg off from his shoulder and shoved the side of his head with her foot. “You said they wouldn’t be able to hear us!”

Lance shrugged. “Oops.”

Allura covered her face with her arms. “I can’t believe this.”

Lance didn’t seem to be taking it seriously, deciding to wrap both of her legs around his waist and keep thrusting into her. “Look how quickly you’ve turned to the dark side. I’m impressed”

She couldn’t help herself — she started laughing from the pure hilarity of it all. “Lance, stop it, we’re disturbing them.”

He snapped his hips forward and snorted when she whined out loud enough for the knocking to start up again. “No way, we were both just about to come. They can go fuck off.”

Allura burst out into a horribly obnoxious cackle that quickly melted into a long moan once Lance started up again just as fast as he had been going before. She tried to cover her mouth, but Lance had pinned her hands above her head and started kissing along her neck until she had no choice but to let everything that was building up in her chest come out in a breathless, blissed out litany of moans, curses, and different variations of Lance’s name. Eventually whoever had been trying to quiet them had left the front of their door, and by that point Allura was so close to finishing there wasn’t much to be done at that point anyway.

All it took was Lance whimpering in her ear that he was about to come before she was spasming around his cock and throwing her head back with a groan that sounded so much more wanton than Allura ever thought she was capable of. She had gotten so loud that she almost didn’t hear Lance’s growl as he pushed into her one last time and finished inside of her. Allura could feel her walls milking him, and his arms started to tremble so much that he ended up collapsing on top of her and kissing down her neck and across her chest.

Once they’d gotten their breath back, Lance started peppering kisses all over Allura’s face. “You’re. So. Damn. Gorgeous,” he praised. “So beautiful and perfect.”

Allura giggled underneath the attention and started to play with the hair on the back of his neck. “Your neighbors probably hate me.”

“They’ll live. Besides, look at it this way. At least you understand _your_ neighbors a little better now and have no excuse to complain about them anymore.”

She smacked the side of his head. “That wasn’t the goal of tonight!”

“I mean, I’m not kicking you out or anything,” Lance said. “You can stay in my room whenever you want if they’re getting loud.”

Allura hummed. “Is that an invitation for what I think it is?”

“Would you accept said invitation if it was?”

“Oh, I _guess_ so,” she decided, leaning up to catch his lips again. “Since you begged so nicely.”

“If I recall, the one begging here was you.”

“That’s an atrocious thing to accuse a princess of.”

Lance held a hand over his heart. “Oh, _pardon me_ , your highness. How presumptuous of me. How can I possibly make it up to you?”

Allura batted her lashes. “Let me sleep in your bed tonight?”

“Your wish is my command,” he promised. “And maybe we can give your neighbors an encore tomorrow night.”

“Lance, _no!_ ”

“That’s alright. You think about it.”

She kissed that devious smile of his off his face and stared at him in wonder. “Oh, my. You’re going to get me into so much trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://breeeliss.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/breeeliss)


End file.
